<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is home too by tooloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003270">this is home too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud'>tooloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, it's not as fluffy as it should have been but i promise the comfort is there!, please love kang seungsik and do hanse lots and lots please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungsik was bad at asking for help. Hanse did something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungsik &amp; Do Hanse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lucky 7 Victon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is home too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was written for the Lucky 7 Ficfest, prompt #132: Hanse taking care of Seungsik when he’s sick.</p><p>The prompter wanted a soft platonic fluffy piece and I only realized how little fluff there was in this when I finished writing... Really hope you enjoy this nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanse heaped out the heaviest sigh he’d had in weeks. He could see the deliveryman frowning at him before quickly handing over the package and bidding a half-hearted goodbye. Hanse wondered if it was because of his piercings and tattoos, fully exposed by his loose faded tank top and crumpled pajama shorts. The weather was too hot for anything else, really, and he wasn’t looking forward to impressing anyone in his own building lobby at 11PM.</p><p>Hanse deserved that long sigh. To think about it, he deserved an even more satisfying yawn! So Hanse did that too, eyes watering as they peered at the lift floor number going up, up, way too slowly. It had been a while since he last found himself so impatient and irritable, one slipper-clad foot tapping restlessly against the floor as he checked the group chat. For the eleventh time in the last hour, he had to admit. The most recent message was still Subin’s video of his cat, followed by Seungsik’s adoring comments and a seemingly unnecessary confirmation, <em>“I’m home! Have fun and remember to be back by Tuesday 9PM okayyyy! ^-^”</em></p><p><em>Home my ass.</em> Hanse had found him lying face first on the floor in their living room, so delirious from his fever that he hadn’t even been able to reach the sofa and just given up as soon as his shoes came off at the doorstep. Hanse, who had delayed his trip to Gangwon with his parents and expected to come back to an empty dorm, had let out a rather pitchy shriek upon entering.</p><p>Then the shock had turned to worry, panic, relief, anger, forced calmness, more worry and anger, in that exact order. Seungsik had turned out to be (still) breathing and, after he had gained back consciousness, (still) very much annoyingly vocal too. He had insisted on taking a shower and gracelessly demonstrated his inability to stand up on his own. For a total of six times. After which Hanse had had enough and just sit on his legs until he stopped protesting and fell back asleep.</p><p>Seungsik was no longer sleeping when Hanse brought the porridge into his room. He had a dopey smile on his face as his throat let out, Hanse thought, the most horrible sound he had ever heard that magical vocal chord made.</p><p>“Sejun would hate me so much if he knew I’m the first one to break the no eating inside the dorm rule.”</p><p>“He would never need to know if you’d just stop talking and start eating-” Hanse couldn’t help the palpable irritation in his tone. “-hyung,” he added, like an afterthought.</p><p>Seungsik was staring at him rather curiously and Hanse felt his resolve crumbling a little. “I’ll go get some medicine. And I <em>will</em> call manager-hyung, so that he knows I’m around,” he mumbled and made his swift exit. He could hear the sound of Seungsik opening up the packaging and caught himself letting out another long sigh. It was difficult to act seriously angry at Seungsik for an extended period of time, but Hanse thought he was getting his point across well enough.</p><p>When he eventually came back and sat on Subin’s bed, keeping his eyes firmly on his phone, Seungsik confirmed that thought for him.</p><p>“You are mad at me.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Are you sure you know what you are sorry for?” There it was again, that sharp edge of his tone. Hanse swallowed and felt it scrape against the back of his throat. Seungsik’s voice wasn’t as hoarse as before, yet he sounded so miserable, the younger didn’t even dare to turn around and see what he looked like.</p><p>There was a stretch of silence, Seungsik mulling over his answer, probably, before he settled on, “I didn’t want you guys to be worried. We finally got a long enough break to go home.”</p><p>“This is home too, hyung.”</p><p>Seungsik didn’t have anything to say to that, so Hanse pressed on. “I just- I don’t get it? This thing with leaders and never telling other people when they are having problems? I- we- I know that I am not famous for knowing how to take care of other people, okay, but I can. We all can, Byungchanie, Subinie, too.”</p><p>Hanse only looked at Seungsik then. The man just stared down at his hands clasped in his blanket-covered lap. His dark hair was hanging over his face and Hanse hoped to God that he didn’t make Seungsik cry.</p><p>He was always horrible at dealing with Seungsik’s tears, rare as they were.</p><p>“I was so scared, hyung, seeing you lying there like that. It’s not like none of us ever collapsed after practice before but there was always someone around. You were just… so damn reckless? And that message on our group chat? The others would be so mad too if they knew,” he paused, feeling his annoyance getting to him again, “We care about each other. We care about you, hyung. We trust you and don’t want to be worried, but you make it so fucking hard sometimes.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Seungsik said again, in that tinny voice he only used when he knew he couldn’t explain his ways out of things. Hanse sighed.</p><p>“I know you are, but I hope the one you feel sorry to is yourself. You deserve to have others look after you too. You gotta let us.”</p><p>He stood up and moved to Seungsik’s bed to cling onto his slumped back, feeling the remaining anger draining out of himself, replaced with something like exasperated fondness. His leader relaxed into his embrace almost immediately, humming under his breath instead of finding a response. Hanse didn’t need one.</p><p>They sat like that for a long, long time, long enough that Hanse’s legs started to cramp up and he reluctantly moved away. Seungsik sat back against the headboard and watched him wiggling his toes until he looked up again.</p><p>“Thank you, Hanse-ah,” Seungsik’s eyes were dry, and his smile seemed genuine.</p><p>“For not telling Sejun that the reason his favorite shirt disappeared was not because he left it on the floor for more than a week and it got discarded but because you accidentally turned it patchy green in the washer and threw it away?”</p><p>The scandalized expression on Seungsik’s (white, pasty, exhausted) face was so funny, Hanse found himself laughing for the first time the whole night.</p><p>“How did you know that?”</p><p>“I took out the trash that day and you neglected to put that in the recycled bin. Tsk tsk, our leader. Subinie knows too.”</p><p>“Ahhhhhh I already ordered a new one but it hasn’t arrived yet,” Seungsik flopped down and pulled the blanket up to cover his face, completely in his sulking mode. If Seungwoo or Chan had been here, they would have said that he was cute.</p><p>Hanse agreed, but he wasn’t Seungwoo or Chan. He aimed his foot at the general area that could be Seungsik’s butt and nudged.</p><p>“Either you take your meds and sleep like a baby or I announce to the whole group chat that you ate delivered porridge in your room today. The shower can wait until morning, even though you do need it.”</p><p>As Hanse cackled victoriously, Seungsik peeked out from under the blanket with one eye and mumbled, with feelings.</p><p>“This lil fucker.”</p><p>“Ah, ah, language, hyung. Now take these pills. I’m sleeping in here tonight.”</p><p>Seungsik followed the order, staring suspiciously at his companion the entire time. “You are gonna take ugly sleeping pics of me again, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I will, yes, if only to blackmail you the next time you refuse to call for help.”</p><p>Before Seungsik finished faking his eye roll, a snicker had already escaped him. He handed back the glass of water and obediently returned to his lying position, peering at Hanse as the younger gathered the trash from the floor.</p><p>“This feels weird.”</p><p>“Hmm. You should get used to it.”</p><p>Seungsik just laughed quietly as he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>